The One
by Pizzaboi
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by Annabeth and the camp,he goes to Olympus and asks the gods to kill him,but is taken by Armetis and the hunters but gets betrayed by them to,as a last resort he goes to Camp Jupiter where he is still respected and meets Reyna and the crew where eventually Percy and Renya hit it off.But as expected a war is coming... (A.U Kinda? idk).
1. 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I ask the gods to kill me**

Percy P.O.V

After doing six months of the doing the Twelve trials of Hercules to prove my love. for Annabeth I happly ran to camp too propose to the love of my life who I've. been in love with sence I first got to this camp,I stopped at Thaila's to look at the ring my brother Tyson as made for me to propos for Annabeth,it was butifull the gem was the color of her stormy gray eyes and the metal around it blue representing me,on the ring it said _Wise Girl and Seweed Brain together for ever_.

I took a deep beath as I Went down the hill looking for her, I went into the Big House to ask Chiron where Annabeth was once I found him he said "Ah! Percy my dear boy it's so glad to see you agian care for some donuts and coffee with me?" he asked "Hey Chiron! and sure why not im starving for something sweet right now" as if just right on cue my belly rumbeled,Chiron chuckeld as he pulled out a chair for me and to have a seat.As we sat on the porch eat away the donuts one by one and sipping coffee here and there he asked "So Percy why have you been gone for so long?" as he took a bite at the donut "Oh sorry forgot to tell you I was doing the Twelve trials of Hercules to prove to Athena that I was worthy for marrying Annabeth" I said looking at Chiron after saying that he put on a big grin "Why congratulations Percy! I wish my favorite students a happy and long lasting life,oh and by the way do you mind if I can see the ring?" I pulled out the ring and showed it to him "Wow what a marvelous ring Percy who made this" as he said filled with wonder "My brother Tyson made this for me" "Gods Percy your brother has some great craftsmenship with that ring tell him that I said his craftsmenship was amazing" as he said with pride and a wide grin on his face "Well better get going cya Chiron nice spending with you!" I yelled as I was running to find her "You too Percy and agian congratulations!" I smiled and thought 'the best teacher in the world'.

As I slowed down and walked down to the beach I got some looks of discuss as I walked by them I wondered 'why looking at me like that?'As I got down to the beach me and Annabeth ussally hangedout I heard some intense kissing going on then I saw them...the love of my life making out out with a dude from the Ares cabin I heard him say "So babe when are you going to dump that loser Prissy,like we already did it like a thousand times" that was it my heart cracked and shattered into a million pieces but I kepton listining "Don't worry babe i'll brake up with him when he comes back your more maniler than him anyway" I started crying and ran back to my cabin to find every almost stolen expect for my shield Tyson made for me, my clothes and my duffelbag I packed everything inside and wrote a note for Chiron to address to the whole camp

 _Dear camp,_

 _I know you all hate me hate for some reason so i've decided to get out of your hair and leave camp hope ya'll are happy about that_

 _And Annabeth why? why did you cheat on me? why did you leave by my side for someone else? I was going to propose to you after trying to prove to your mom that im worthy enough of marrying you but guess that was all for nothing huh? sorry that I wasen't good enough for you have fun with your new boyfriend_

 _Percy Jackson_

As soon as I wrote that letter I Ran to the big house to give my final goodbye,I ran from camp as fast as I could and hailed a Taxi to take me to The Empire state building,I got out and entered the lobby I approched the front desk and asked "600th floor please?" the guy looked annoyed and said "anit no such thing kid now scram" I took a deep breath and to try to calm my self down then said "Perseus Jackson,Son of Posideion and Savor of Olympus? now would you please let me in?" His eyes widened and almost spillt his coffee "Oh sorry i'll heres the key si-" " Please no sir or lord just Percy please and thank you" I walked up to the elevator and it opened as I put the key in it was playing 'All of Me' by John Legend,wow such great timing.As I reached Olympus I ran towards the councle building as a ran in the gods were arguing about something untill " **WHO DARES TO INRUPT THIS OLYMPIAN MEETI-"** Zeus roared,as he saw me he calmed down a bit and tried to calmly say "Oh hello nephew what are you doing here?" "I've come here to ask you of somthing" and what would that be nephew?"

I took a deep breath and said "Lord Zeus I wish to die" as I said the final word everyone stared at me in shock for what I just said there was slince for about a minute before dad spoke "Son why do you want to die?" asking with fear in his voice "Annabeth cheated on me with a child of Ares and I cought them on the beach making out" dad looked at me with pity and sadness in his eyes.Athena looked at me and asked "Percy is this true?" asking with fear in her voice as if she never thought one of children did this

"I swear on the River Styx that I was Anabeth and the child of Ares out and cheating on me",thunder rumbeled in background confirming that this was true. Athena looked at me with pity "Oh Percy im so sorry id never thought one of my children would ever do this" she looked like she wason the verge of crying "It's ok Lady Athena its not your fault she did this" she look at me gratefully when I said this but Zeus bumped in and said "Percy if we give you another chance worth of living woul you take it?" "Yes my Lord" "well would you like to become gaurdian of the Hunt?"

 **Well thats Chapter 1 hope yall liked it and please show support if you like this story will be trying to upload everyday if I can.**


	2. A new Purpose

Armetis P.O.V

We were having meeting about a war coming up we were all afraid because some of the primordials were rising and taking side with the monsters, suddenly a felt an aura in side then Zeus roared " **WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT** **THIS OLYMPIAN MEETI-"** sheesh drama much?,I saw Percy standing at the door way and having a sad look in his eyes,I felt pity for him and to wonder whats ok going on, but then agian he is a male I dispise these filthy pigs for abusing and raping women but then again we owe him so much for taking on Kronos and Geia themselves and defending Olympus,everyone looked and saw Percy there eyes filled with wonder what he was doing here, intrigued Zeus asked "Oh hello nephew what are you doing here?" "I've come to ask you of something" "And what would that be?" Zeus said filled with wonder, then as Percy took a deep breath he said "Lord Zeus I wish to die" as he said that everyone turned to look at him eyes filled with shock at what he just said.

I thought 'Great one less pig to deal with' but we were also going to lose our greatest Hero to ever walk this earth, then Posideion finnaly spoke breaking the sad vibe "Son why do you want to die?" his voice was filled with fear for his son asking his question "Annabeth cheated on me with a child of Ares and I cought them on the beach making out" he looked up to his dad on the verge of tears, then Athena asked with a shaky voice "Percy is this true?" he then looked up to Athena and said "I swear on the River Styx that K saw Annabeth and the child of Ares making out and cheated on me" thunder boom behind him comferming it was true,then she started to cry and saying "Per-cy I-I-Im so sorry id never thought one of my childer would ever do this" then he said "Its ok Lady Athena its not your falt that she this" she looked at him with thankfulness but when were they having thier moment Zeus asked "Pecy if we give you give you another chance worth of living would you take it? he asked "Of course my Lord" "Would you like to become Gaurdian of the Hunt?" after he said this I was shocked my thought was filled with rage **'HOW DARE HE PUT A DISCUSTING PIG INTO OUT CAMP'.**

Chiron P.O.V

After Percy left to find Annabeth I sat there filled with joy with the thought of how 2 of my favorite students getting married.when the sun was setting the campers gathered around the campfire and we were about to sing some songs when I noticed Percy wasent sitting next to Annabeth where he would always sit,instead a buff Ares camper was sitting next to Annabeth,then I asked "Has anyone seen Percy?" everyone looked at me and one of the campers shouted "I dont know that loser is in his cabin or something" I cant belive they said that about Percy,as I walked to the door at Percy's cabin I knocked a few times then I decided to twist the doorknob wich was open I thought 'Strange Percy never leaves his door unlocked' as I walked I saw everything was a mess or robbed.

I knew that the Hermes campers did this but why?,as I looked around everything was either gone or broken,then I decided to check the Big House to see it he was in there,when I entered I saw a folded peace of paper and writen on the front of it said Chiron and Please read to the camp,as I opened it I read what he wrote

 **Dear Camp,**

 **I know you all hate me for some reason and ive desided to get out your hair and leave camp hope all of you are happy**

 **And Annabeth why? why did you leave me? why did you leave my side for some other camper,I was going to propose to you but I gess I wasent good enough so have with your new boyfriend**

 **,Percy Jackson**

After I read this I felt sad and disappointed towards the camp I asked my self "Why did they betray Percy?",I ran towards the campfire they were in the middile of singing a song but regardless I stompedmy hoof and they all stoped and looked up at me "Campers I have an important announcement Percy just came back to camp and left a while ago and when he left he left this note" as I started to read the note and looking up from time to time some campers droped thier head ashamed of what they have done to thier fellow campmate as I got to the part where Annabeth left him she started to cry,she felt ashamed and bad for leaving Percy,As I was done reading I looked up and as I took a deep breath and said "Camp songs are canceled for tonight go back to your cabins now" as everyone got up people were crying and drooping thier heads and thinking of what they have done to thier fellow camper.

Percy P.O.V

The words echoed in my head "Would you like to become Gaurdian of the Hunt?" I looked up towards Armetis her eyes filled with hatred and anger towards me then I looked towards Zeus and said "I accept" many many gods sighed with relief that I wasn't going to regect the offer,then he said "Well what are waiting for?" I took a deep breath and said "I swear on the river Styx that I will try to protect the hunters and Armetis from any harm and will give my life and enturnal surving for the hunters" when I said that I started to glow a grey silver color.

Zeus asked "Before when we finish this ip would anyone like to bless him?" dad got up "I will" chanted in ancient Greek,when he stopped I felt power surging throughout my body and felt stonger "this strengthens your powers you already have and will give you new ones too" "thank you father this will come in handy" he smiled has he turned around to his throne "I will bless him" it was Aphrodite and Hera who said together,great the last thing I want is a blessing from Aphrodite as they got up they both chaned in anchient Greek I felt a warm feeling go through out inside me,wait am I taller now? one of the gods pulled out a mirrior and showed it to me I was buff but not to buff to the point where I was unattractive I looked to be about 6'2 and had a mix of sea green and blue eyes.

When I turned around most of the goddess were blushing except Armetis wich her eyes already filled with anger and hatred towards me wanted to kill me, then Zeus said "All hail Gaurdian of the Hunt, Savior of Olympus Persesus Jackson".

And that was Chaper 2 hoped you liked it my dudes and show some support if you want me to continue cya guys!.


	3. A plan

**Author's note:Hello everybody I just want to say thank you for giving me feedback on my story and will be fixing it up and and taking advise from you guys for later chapters.And second I apologise (heh get it,me and my cheeky cringey jokes)for not uploading for a couple days now I will try to write another one after this one is posted well enough of me rambeling.Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Annabeth** **P.O.V**

Oh gods... oh gods what have I done!? he was just about to propose to me then I had to come and screw it all up with a child of Ares,iv'e lost his trust and there's no way I could get it back can I?...no-no there's gotta be a way,there just has to be a way! but I just don't know how yet...

 **Armetis P.O.V**

I was not happy...a male coming into our camp and protecting us,what are the gods crazy!?, even though it is Percy I do not have enough respect for him yet even though he has held up the sky for me iv'e still not have changed my opinion on men,until Percy has shown loyalty to total respect to me and my Hunters he will be treated like any other male.

Zeus took a look at Percy and then me,then he said "I hope you two could figure this out and work together" Percy looked at Zeus with determination in his eyes "We will find a way uncle,we will find a way" then he looked at me and bowed, " Lady Armetis I hope we can work together and find some way to make peace" I looked at him and just simply nodded,Zeus announced "Alright now that we have things figured out,the council is dismissed", one by one gods flashed out to continue what they were doing.As Percy was getting up and walking up the door he turned to me and said "Oh and Lady Armetis,say hi to Thalia for me would ya?" he ran out the door after finishing that sentance as I flashed my self to the Hunters camp I was trying to come up with ideas to try and make Percy prove himself,then it came to me.

 **Percy P.O.V**

As I went the elevator I remembered that iv'e seen my mom in a while so I decided to drop by and say hello,I approached our apartment filled with memories good and bad,as I went up the stairs I started to smell my moms blue cookies and laughter of a kid,my little sister Emily,and thank gods she wasn't a demigod other wise...well lets just things wouldn't look to pretty,as I approched the door I took a deep breath and gave 3 simultaneous nocks.

Then I heard a muffled "Hey hon could you get that?" then a "Yeah on it!" I heard footsteps approched the door then saw him, my step father Paul Blowfish I mean Blowfis! trying to supress my exsitment I said "Hey dad hows it been?" when he saw me his eyes lit up like the 4th of July he gave me a hug and said "its great to have you back son" in a soft tone,yep greatest. mortal. dad. ever. As he backed off he yelled "Hey honey we have some company, and you might want to take a look!" "Im coming!" she yelled back as she came running through the doorway,and as she saw me her eyes filled up with tears of joy,it took about a minute before I finally said "Hey mom...its been a while"

 **Annabeth P.O.V** As I went in the elevator up to Olympus I thought about my plan to get Pecy back 'Okay so first I ask Hecate to make potion for Percy to drink, then me and Percy will hang out more will eventually i'll be his girlfriend again!' when the elevator dinged I ran as fast I could to Hecate's temple and knocked,I waited for about five minutes until the door opened she was standing there with a frown on her face,she looked at me in discust,untill she said "Oh hello there Annabeth do you need anything?" I bowed then said "Hello Lady Hecate I need you to make a potion for me" as I requested for the potion she sighed then said "Is this about Percy?" wait how did she know? "Um yes it is and how did you know?" she chuckeled "Honey we gods know everything,and fine I will make a potion to give to Percy to drink but you have to be sneaky about it" I looked at her with greatfulness in my eyes.

Then she remembered "Oh and honey,the spell can be broken by the one he loves and trust most" I looked puzzled and asked "Who can that be?" she looked at me once more and said "well...lets just say its someone that went on your last quest".


End file.
